Death's Return
by Grim5130
Summary: The Reaper is unforgiving, controlling, unloving and death's very own embodiment or is he? Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Death's Return

Reaper looked out and stared into the mountains as he was lost in the past. He remembered all the good memories of his time in Overwatch and even those that were less pleasant. As Reaper gazed along the mountains a familiar pair of steps brought him out of the past and back into the present. "An ex-Overwatch agent's head for your thoughts mon amie?" Reaper turned to Widowmaker and arched his eyebrow under his mask. "Since when have you been interested in my thoughts." Reaper rasped out and began walking towards to where the hanger was located in the secret Talon base. "Lately you have been losing yourself in your thoughts and I believe that it will compromise your ability to combat the enemy."

"Ha Ha Ha my thoughts will not nor will ever compromise my ability to fight Overwatch. I should be asking you about your thoughts. I saw your hesitation when you were about to pull the trigger on 76. Are your memories of the past interfering with the job at hand?" Reaper gave the sniper a look of amusement under his mask. Widowmaker gave a scowl and flipped her hair as she sped up her pace and entered the shuttle. With a low chuckle he entered the shuttle and prepped himself for the upcoming battle.

-Time Jump-

The shuttle landed at the base of Lijiang Tower and a team of Reaper, Widowmaker and 8 Talon operatives rushed the tower. "We go in gather enough attention to where we are on tv then we make a scene. Stay within visual range and hearing range in case any Overwatch agents come. Now let's move." With the drawing of his dual shutguns they rushed the building. Within 30 minutes of clearing floors of security and gathering the necessary personal for the operation they we're at the door of a secret Overwatch funder. With a nod from Widowmaker Reaper breached the door and made a go for the shocked man behind the desk. "Place the hostages there and and get ready for anything. Widowmaker get to the roof take two of the men with you and watch for anything."

Turning to the Funder he grabbed him by the throat and in a tone that made grown men cower he demanded "Where to you get your funds which are transferred to Overwatch?!" The man cowered and began denying any claim to transferring money to Overwatch. "Please I have a family. I'll do anything to make it through this encounter please!" The man stuttered out. "Tell me where you gather these funds which are transferred to Overwatch NOW!" Reaper yelled back "I get them from the company and wire it to an off-shore account. My boss has me do it so that Overwatch can stop Talon." The man replied with fear in his eyes. Reaper tossed the man over to the other hostages and began ordering his men to secure the door. Reaper tossed the desk out the window and glared at the Funder "You set of a silent alarm didn't you? That's why no one is rushing the building. The silent alarm blocks the entrances and locks down the elevator and the fire exits. Smart man but now you have seal the fate of those that are around you"

Drawing his shotguns he aimed them at the nearest hostage. The women shut her eyes and shook her head as if it made what was happening to non-existent. She extended her hand towards Reaper and began begging for her life. Something mental block snapped in Reaper as he was brought back to a moment where he was in a similar position. The difference was that he wasn't ending a women's life he was saving it. Reaper's hand began to shake and at the moment a Talon operative took action. Shoving Reaper aside the operative emptied 30 bullets into the poor women. As what had happened set in Reaper grabbed the man by the throat and tossed him across the room. I'll have your head for this you worm!" Reaper shouted

Unbeknownst to them across from them in a building similar to the Tower stood several Overwatch agents watching in horror at the Operative's actions and in shock and surprise at the Reaper's actions.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to get in there NOW!" Soldier 76 shouted as be was about to shoot out the glass. "Hold on love. If we just barrage in there now it could mean the end of the other hostages and we can't let that happen." Tracer said as she placed a hand on S76's shoulder. "Besides I get a feeling that Reaper over there won't let any more hostages die" S76 merely gave the Brit a judging look before focusing back on the situation at hand. The agents present for this rescue operation was Mercy, Tracer, Soldier 76, Pharah, Reinhardt and Symmetra. All remained silent as they watched Reaper attack the Talon Operative who shot one of the hostages. Reinhardt was first to speak up "He is clearly disapproving of what happened. Do you think he would join us?" The old german was met with looks varying from disapproval to agreeance. The only one in agreement being the ever cheery and optimistic Tracer. "Eyes front, it looks Reaper is moving on" 76 commanded.

-Lijiang Tower-

"If any of you ever do something out of line again you'll be begging me for death! Do you all understand?!" Reaper shouted "Yes sir" Came the uniform response as they re-focused on the task at hand. Reaper walked over to the dead women and shut her eyes. With an internal sigh he looked out the window waiting for the impending attack. As he moved his gaze along the window he spotted a signature red line of Soldier 76's visor in an opposite building. "Gather the hostages in the middle of the room and circle around them. Keep your eyes up and ready for anything." Reaper growled out. Drawing his signature weapons, he stood in the center of the circle of hostages and Talon Operatives and waited.

A familiar pair of steps caused Reaper to turn. "I thought you were on the roof keeping look out?" Reaper asked the sniper "I was until I heard your little tantrum. You've finally gone soft mon cheri. I think you should head back to base and let me handle this operation." Widowmaker said in a sweet tone. As if it had been planned and practised all heads in the room turned to the sniper in shock as she had spoken those words to the incarnate of Death. Reaper grabbed the sniper by the throat before she could react and tossed her across the room near the window. The entire time the Overwatch agents planned their entrance and looked on in shock and surprise.

"You dare question me?! I have not gone soft and I will not leave!" Reaper half shouted half growled out. Rubbing her neck, the sniper smiled "You're not as scary as you think you are. At least I don't find you anything special. Maybe others do but to me you are just someone who is waiting for something. Anything really." Widowmaker walked over to a chair present in the room and sat down with an unwavering smile. "Prove to me you haven't gone soft. Shoot the hostage closest to you." She said in a daring tone. Drawing his weapons, he aimed at the nearest hostage's head and braced for the recoil. As he was staring down the hostage his hand began to tremble. "You can't do it can you? After all this time ending the lives of both the innocent and the criminal." She paused to make a hand gesture causing the Talon Operatives to aim at Reaper. "Your memories of Overwatch and those people have made you soft. You're no use to Talon any more Reaper." Before any of the Operatives could aim properly a blast of smoke erupted from Reaper and any who was standing dropped as death blossomed.

-Opposite Building-

"Did Reaper just use death blossom in the middle of those Talon Operatives?" Tracer exclaimed "By the looks of it Widowmaker has turned those troops on him meaning Reaper isn't Talon anymore" Reinhardt commented "It doesn't matter he is still a threat that needs to be put down" 76 growled out as a teleporter courtesy of Symmetra came online. "That's our que people through the portal and down to the hostage floor." 76 said before going through the portal himself.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Overwatch team appeared on The Lijiang Tower roof a Talon dropship flew over head. "Get behind me" Reinhardt shouted as he raised his shield. The dropship aimed its spotlight on the Overwatch team but as if dismissing the team, moved its spotlight to where the Talon Operatives were fast roping to the roof. As Talon Operatives rushed to the edge of the building to repel to Reaper's floor a Talon Operative looked over at the Overwatch team.

With a moment of hesitation, the Operative rushed down the side of the building along with other Talon members. "Oi why are they ignoring us?" Tracer asked her friends "It looks like Reaper's betrayal has stirred Talon in the wrong way. By the looks of it, Talon is pulling out many stops in an effort to stop Reaper from causing them an issue." Came the answer from 76. As they stood there watching Talon go about its work 76 peered of the edge and came to a decision. "Alright, Pharah and Mercy fly down to the floor they are going to and breach in, Reinhardt and Tracer I want you two to take the stairs down and clear out as many Operatives as you can and Symmetra stay with me up here." 76 ordered as the dropship was prepping to leave.

As the team broke into its groups the chaos caused by the death incarnate reached a new level of bloody.

-CEO Floor-

"Die Die Die" Reaper growled out as he emptied his signature shotguns into the Talon Operatives breaching through window. As Widowmaker made her way to the roof on the outside of building several more operatives dropped around her. "Hmmmm it seems you don't have a problem dropping those you used to work with yet ending random civilians causes you issues." Widowmaker spoke to Reaper through her earpiece as she grappled up to the roof. The sniper flipped on to the roof she was met with the sight of two Overwatch members attempting to stem the flow of Talon Operatives and shoot down the dropship over head.

With a look she grappled up to the dropship and began issuing new orders "Forget trying to stop Reaper it is no use" Widowmaker said as she shut the side doors "We are heading back to base because this operation turned into a losing battle the moment The Reaper turned his guns on us…" Before Widowmaker could continue 2 groups of Operatives opened the doors and repelled down despite what their superior said "We can't abandon this mission we need to get something out of this or we'll be ripped to shreds from the high ups" A squad leader said from near the edge of the dropship.

"Which is why we will explain how Reaper betrayed us and destroyed any evidence and things of value that could help us hurt Overwatch." Widowmaker said with authority as she shut the dropship doors and gave the order to leave.

-Roof Top-

"Why are they pulling back?" Symmetra asked 76 as she took down another Talon Operative. Before he could answer the sound of destruction drew the attention of both Overwatch and the remaining Talon Operatives on the roof.

-Stairwell-

"This doorway is too small for me to go through Tracer" Reinhardt said as he pulled himself free of the much to small doorway. "Keep trying love I'm going to go help Mercy and Pharah." Tracer said as she blinked away. With a grunt Reinhardt boosted through the doorway and in the process caused the collapse of part of the ceiling. "Well that could have gone better" Reinhardt said to himself as he went the same way Tracer had.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cheers love!" Came Tracer's battle cry as she blinks into the room. As she appeared the sight before her caused a stumble in her pace. Expecting to see Talon Operatives battling it out with Mercy and Pharah she instead was met with the sight of Reaper aiming his shotguns at the pair. A subtle but present tremble was present in Reaper as he stared down the daughter of a former friend and someone he once held dear.

Reaper couldn't help but be ripped into the past, seeing a young Pharah with her mother laughing and talking as Mercy knelt nearby smiling and playing with the young one. As the trembling got worse he shook his head in anger and with a stronger handle on his emotions he straightened his arms. Before Tracer could comment on the situation the thundering footsteps of Reinhardt pulled the attention of all those in the room. "HERE I COME!" The giant yelled as he burst through the much too small door.

After a quick survey of the situation and a moment of realization the man pulled up his shield and pulled the slightly shocked Brit Women within its range. As the 4 Overwatch agents eyed each other and the Talon Merc known as Reaper, they all attempted to come up with a plan within their mind. "I knew something like this would happen." Reaper growled to himself

"If you know what's good for you, you'll run!" Reaper said with authority as he lowered his weapons. Before any of the agents could properly respond to the death incarnates words a beeping increasing in volume rapidly grabbed the attention of all those present. With a moment of realization (AN: Those seem to be happening a lot eh?) Reaper grabbed Pharah by a shoulder piece and with all his strength tossed her out the nearest window. As the others suddenly began aware of what was happening Reaper drew his shotguns and blasted back the shield emitting Reinhardt in an attempt to prevent the German from suffering major damage. As the remaining 2 Overwatch Operatives watched on in shock, the death incarnate grabbed the ever so positive Brit and threw her at the Swiss Doctor. As said Doctor had not anticipating the impact was pushed back a significant distance.

As Reaper could feel time disappearing he ran to the 2 Overwatch members and shoved them out the window before the explosives each Talon Operative carried detonated. As he shoved them out the window the beeping ceased and the trio was thrown violently out the building. Mercy having anticipated the explosion managed to activate her suits Angelic Descent while holding the stunned Brit.

As the female pair was floating down to the convenient appearance of the Overwatch Dropship. It spared the duo a descent into the waiting police forces. Pulling herself away from the Swiss Doctor, Tracer ran to the edge of the Dropship and saw Reaper fire a grapple hook to the base of the Dropship. With a quick moment of thought she jumped off the dropship and blinked her way into the Dropship entrance. Running to the cockpit she was met with the sight of Winston. "Winston hover on top of the Tower! Reaper is hanging on for dear life!" Tracer exclaimed as she was catching her breathe. With a grunt came Winston's reply "Why do we need to save him?" Tracer received with a grunt an a very questioning look. One look into the young British women's eyes told him everything he needed to reluctantly comply.

As he moved the Dropship over the Tower, Reaper looked around as he saw Overwatch agents staring at him. Once over the Tower Reaper released his grappling hook and landed in the middle of every Overwatch agent on the mission. Making complete 360 degree turn he saw no way out of the ring. Drawing his signature weapons, he prepared himself for one of the most difficult fights he would ever have to do. As silence dawned on the roof, Tracer blinked down to find all weapons turned on Reaper. Jumping in front of him she attempted to deter her friend's weapons "Oi what are you all doing? Reaper saved Mercy, Pharah, Reinhardt and I!" She yelled out as she extended her arms. Before any could reply the sound of a hi-caliber sniper caused everyone to duck for cover. As they all looked around the sound of a body dropping made everyone's heart stop.

AN: I would like to apologize for the lack of a set schedule when it comes to updating. I have been busy as of late but I will continue to write no matter what. Before I leave you I would like to ask. Reaper X Tracer or Reaper X Mercy? Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

As the Overwatch agents looked around for the origin of the shot, a small gasp from Mercy caught their attention. Ignoring the obvious danger, Mercy rushed for Reaper who was slowly pulling his hand away from a bullet wound inches from his heart. "Mercy get down and back here now!" Soldier 76 shouted as he peered over the edge of the building in hopes of pinpointing the location of the shooter. "Dort!" shouted Reinhardt as he brought up his shield in an attempt to cover his companions. "Oi it's Widowmaker!" Tracer said as she pointed out a Talon Dropship flying nearby.

Flying up, Pharah fired a barrage of rocket at the hovering plane. With a visible sneer, Widowmaker slammed the Dropship door shut as it flew away. As the agents scanned the surrounding area in case of any more attackers, the large figure of Reinhardt carrying a limb Reaper caused many to stop. With a distressed look, Mercy activated he healing stream. "Don't bother with that piece of trash. We should just let him die here!" 76 said as he leveled his rifle with Reaper's head.

Blinking in front of the wounded Reaper being held by a towering Reinhardt, she pushed 76's gun away. "He saved us! He could have left us to time but he didn't so we are going to do the same to him!" Tracer said as she eyed 76 down. With a grunt he holstered his rifle and walked to the descending Overwatch Dropship. As Reinhardt, Mercy and Tracer poured their concern over the downed, the remaining agents swept and checked the surrounding area.

-Time Skip-

The hum of a steady engine pulled Reaper from his unpleasant nightmares. As he remained laying down, he attempted to piece together how he got on a Dropship. With a sudden realization he sat up and reached for his shotguns. Growling in agony he fell of the dropship bunk and began scrambling for anything he could use as a weapon. Growling and half screaming as his body begged him to stop, Reaper almost went face first into the floor had it not been for the saving arms of Mercy. "Reaper stop" Mercy said as she held him close. Growling, Reaper threw himself from her grasp and with all his might and began crawling away. Picking up the scrambling Reaper, Reinhardt placed him on a bunk and restrained the Death Incarnate with nearby rope. "Calm yourself my friend" said the German as he tied the rope.

(AN: I am so sorry for not updating in such an extended period of time. I've been busy with rather important things in my life and unfortunately this took the second seat. I will try my hardest to update sooner.)


	6. Poll Update

As I was working on the next chapter for Death's Return I was finding it a bit of pain to tally and figure out which pairing. As I am sure several remember I asked in a previous chapter to pick between to options and now I made a poll for simplicity. Go to my profile to choose. \\(^o^)/


	7. I'm not Dead

**I'm not Dead**

Well, hello there…look I'm not going to lie I have been busy and semi sick as of late so I haven't found the time to write and update. It has been months since my last update and given that time there is nothing I could say that deserves an apology. I promise an update soon and though I know I don't deserve an apology…I am going to ask you for one anyway. Please forgive me for my absence and my lack of update.

-With love,

Grim


	8. Chapter 6

Tied up on a bunk he glared daggers towards the old German. As Mercy carefully inspected Reaper's wounds she noted the grey skin and scars that adorned his body. Under the mask, Reaper stared with a look of shock and worry as Mercy became fixated on her rather unwilling patient.

"Finish with my wounds than move on Ange…Doc…" Reaper said with a stutter.

"Pardon, it is just…I can't comprehend how wounds like these are possible." Mercy replied

Shutting his eyes, Reaper rested his head and nodded off (much to his dismay)

-Time Skip-

With a grunt, Reaper woke up in a comfortable bed. Looking around he saw multiple security cameras and food waiting nearby. Getting up slowly, Reaper reached for the nearby glass of water. Looking towards the camera, he turned out of view and carefully removed his mask to drink the water. After finishing he made his way to the door and was surprised to see it open. Standing in front of him was the last person he thought to see.

"Good to see that you are awake" Solider 76 said before making to go into the room.

"What do you want Boy Scout?" Reaper's dead voice said while stepping back.

Both sat down at a table in the corner of the semi empty room. On opposite sides of the table, they silently watched each other. One silently raging and stirring like a storm ready to unleash all its power. The other too lost in their own thoughts to speak and break the tension of the room.

"It's good to see you Gabe" S76 said calmly

Staring at the once well known and respected man now turned scarred warrior, Reaper took a moment to process the words he heard.


	9. Chapter 7

Looking at Jack, Reaper simply watched, he tried to look through the soldier's mask and determine motive.

"Why?" Reaper said with a masked squint.

"I don't know…maybe the thought of being able to fight along side my once al…friend is bringing out the kinder side of me" S76 replied pensively.

Standing up, Reaper left the room silently. Hearing his once friend sigh brought him a twinge of guilt and pulled a tired sigh out of the dead man. Making his way through Watchpoint: Gibraltar, he placed his hands along the familiar walls and shut his eyes. As a minute pasted, Reaper breathed and relaxed. As he searched out Winston for a favour, he came across the mess hall.

Looking along all the faces, he froze, many heads turned to see the Reaper standing there. Turning into smoke he quickly made his way to Winston's room. Taking shape again, he appeared in front of the "monkey" and raise a hand.

"Hey"

Staring straight into the mask of the Death Incarnate he raised his hand in a similar fashion.

"Hello"

Both staring at each other, Reaper gestured to logo of Athena on the monitor.

"Can you order something for me? Please?" Reaper said.

"It depends…on what it is…What is it?" Winston replayed.

AN: Hey guys, Sorry it took so long but I mean the more I apologize the more it probably sounds really not genuine. Know that it is very genuine and I truly am sorry it takes so long. Anyways, main point of this AN is to say this: If you want a hint of what the next chapter will bring watch this:

watch?v=8TAXM81q3R8&list=PLu-iwlZPbyR-ZGmSLtKsnbKXEI9JRmrXZ&index=77


End file.
